


Shut up and kiss me, Hansen

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I love..., Kleinsen, M/M, Making Out, Please just take it, i love them sm, it's 8:12 in te morning & i got like..4 hours of sleep plEASE JUST LVOE ME, jared is short, look - Freeform, look so do i okay, pleae let me live, they like each others arms, yall.....im still gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: hi YEAH IM STILL TRASH HERE TAKE THIS FIC





	Shut up and kiss me, Hansen

 

“Good morning Evan, Jared,” said Evan’s mom, smiling at the two. It was ten in the morning and both boys were rather disheveled and blushing furiously. Jared hoped Heidi wouldn’t notice.

“Morning, mom,” Evan grinned, the sentiment followed by Jared, who scratched the back of his neck.

“We have waffles you boys can make if you want! I've got to get to work, but it’s good to have you over, Jared.”

“T-thanks, mom,” said Evan, but he was smiling.

“I always have you over,” Heidi smiled back, ruffling his hair. She turned to ruffle Jared’s and hesitated a second before saying, “what happened there?” And nodding to the band-aid on his neck where the shirt hadn’t hidden a hickey.

“I fell,” Jared blurted.

“On the t-table downstairs,” Evan added. Jared shot him a look that meant ‘ _do nOT MAKE THIS WORSE_.’

“Aw, sorry, Jared. Well, I really gotta run,” she said, adjusting her jacket and purse, “but I hope you guys had a good time! Tell your mom I said hi, Jared.”

“Sure thing, Ms. Hansen!”

“Bye, boys!” Heidi said, letting the door open and close with dramatic slams.

Evan shook his head, smiling fondly at his mom. Jared smiled as he watched the other boy, his freckles dotting his face, eyes shining in the morning light. His blue button-up (a different shade from the one he’d worn the day before, but still essentially the same style) hung off his shoulders. Evan’s clothes were always too big for him, Jared had noticed.

“Hey,” said Evan. “You there?”

Jared smiled warmly. “Just t-thinking about how beautiful my boyfriend is.”

Evan blushed. “Yeah, me too.”

“Gay.”

“Changed my mind. My boyfriend’s a fucking lameass.”

“Two swears in one sentence! I'm rubbing off on you.”

So quickly Jared thought he'd imagined it, Evan winked.

Jared attempted to speak but it ended up the verbal equivalent of a key-smash. “Evan!” He yelled, voice getting higher as he spoke.

The door clanged open just then as Heidi rushed in. “Forgot my coffee. Sorry, guys!”

“It’s okay, miss,” said Jared, as Evan joked, “you’re not forgiven!”

Heidi laughed. “Okay, Evan. Goodbye, boys!”

And just like that, she was gone.

“Can we start making out now?” Jared asked.

“Definitely.”

Jared tugged Evan towards him by his blue shirt and kissed him. God, he loved this boy so much.

Evan’s hands snaked around him, one to his lower back, one in his hair. Jared kept both his hands on Evan’s chest, pulling him even closer. The other boy pushed him against the wall and kissed him harder. Jared fiddled with the top button of Evan’s shirt before undoing it, which was met with Evan leaning closer into him, stepping between his legs.

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s now exposed skin, Evan pulling his hair in response. It made him absolutely crazy, and Evan had picked up on that, apparently. Bringing his lips from his neck to Evan’s lips, he fought with the rest of the buttons on Evan’s shirt as the other boy looped his fingers in the loops of Jared’s shorts and pulled him closer. Jared gasped into Evan’s mouth, which probably would have been weird had it been anyone else, but with Evan? The other boy seemed to like it and took Jared’s hands in his, pinning them up against the wall.

“Evan,” Jared moaned, something he would never admit, and Evan broke off the kiss to tug off his shirt and then to pull Jared’s over his head. The skin-to-skin contact set his every nerve on fire.

“No homo,” Jared mumbled before crushing his lips against Evan’s, who broke the kiss and almost shouted, “DID YOU JUST SAY NO HOMO WHILE MAKING OUT WITH ME?”

“Yep,” Jared grinned.

Evan tilted Jared’s head up by the chin. “Jared Kleinman.”

“Evan Hansen.”

“You c-can’t say no homo while kissing your boyfriend.”

“Why not?”

“Kissing boys when you’re a boy is gay.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Hansen.”

“Gladly.” Needing no more encouragement, Evan brought himself even closer to Jared and let his hands explore the other boy’s body. Jared shivered at the touch, at Evan’s hands, at how much better this was than he had ever dreamed. He kissed the other boy’s jawline, his neck, his collarbone. His kisses dropped lower and Evan’s hands were in his hair and Jared couldn’t help but moan his name against his skin. Evan shivered, and Jared knew he was doing something right.

Due to their height difference (an embarrassing ten inches) Jared could easily reach lower than just below Evan’s collarbone, but he decided not to, and (again, because of the height difference) lifted himself onto the countertop and wrapped his legs around Evan’s waist.

“You’re so strong,” Evan mumbled. Jared whimpered — honest-to-god _whimpered_ — and kissed a line down the column of Evan’s throat. Evan tugged his hair again (Jared was beginning to suspect he would always one have one hand near his hair) and Jared moaned, feeling his heart beat faster, almost out of his chest.

Evan broke off the kiss to push himself onto the countertop too, a sight that had Jared positively drinking in Evan’s arms and trying to pretend he wasn’t.

Evan, of course, noticed. “You’ll burn a hole through my arms, Jared, stop it.”

“No.”

“You’re distracting me.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at the boy who was currently sitting right next to him on the countertop. “From?”

“This.”

Evan twisted his body and knelt above Jared, cupping the other boy’s face in his hands as he kissed him. He was so close, so fucking close to Jared, but he wasn’t touching him anywhere but his face and his lips and it was driving Jared insane.

“Evan,” he whined. (He was whining now. God, was he five?)

“Yeah?”

“Closer. You gotta come closer. Ev —“

Evan smirked at him, and Jared was completely sure that the boy in front of him was completely evil.

“Goddamnit, Evan.”

“Yeah?”

“You know—“ Jared gasped. He wanted this boy on top of him and he was so fucking frustrating and he loved every bit of it.

“Do I?”

“Please, Ev. Please. Please touch me pLEASE.” He was getting less coherent with every second that passed so far from the other boy.

“Is t-the countertop maybe _not_ the best place for t-this?” Evan asked suddenly. 

“Could we really make it to the bed, though?”

Evan considered that. “Not mine. Couch?”

“Fine. But no more teasing.”

“Can’t promise that.” Evan hopped down first, and Jared second, using Evan’s shoulder to soften the landing.

“Did you just use me t-to get off t-the countertop?”

“Maybe.” He saw his chance and took it before Evan could say something else. “Now can we go get off in general?”

Evan sputtered out a “definitely” and Jared dragged him to the couch, laughing the whole time.


End file.
